Maybe Fate Did It
by Detouredbe
Summary: A look into the now historical "In Too Deep" event, and what I believe may have been going on in Amethyst's mind over Peridot's living arrangements at the end.


**It occurred to me today that it's been over half a year since my last fanfic, and almost a year since my last one for _Steven Universe_. Although I've developed a number of ideas in this time, somehow I just never got around to actually writing them down, until now. This one's my favourite out of those ideas; a summary of what I headcanon Amethyst's feelings to have been following the "In Too Deep" event last year. I'd wondered for a while what Amethyst thought about Peridot's decision to stay at the barn, at the beginning of the episode "Same Old World", especially since she isn't seen during the scene where this is discussed. I remember reading an Amedot-evidence theory where someone pointed out that Amethyst's face is not shown in "Too Short to Ride" while telling Peridot that she and the others like her for who she is, because the way she words it coupled with her tone of voice sound too close to a love confession, and adding in the facial expression she likely wore while saying it would probably give her deal away. This in turn lead me to wonder if maybe Amethyst was kept out of sight during the barn-departure scene for the same sort of reason, and then one thing lead to another, and lo and behold I had what seems a very plausible grasp of Amethyst's response to Peridot's choices during this story arc.**

 **With the new SU trailer implying that the "emotional shorty squad episode" Amedot-shippers like me have been salivating for is on its way, what better time to finally dust off the keyboard and post something new? Also, what better way to mark my 50th fanfic posted on this fair site, than with an angsty Amedot oneshot?**

 **As always, copyright for _Steven Universe_ and all characters referenced belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

Never before had Amethyst witnessed such a T-boned situation. She found it near impossible to place where exactly the devolution of what once had seemed a perfect arrangement had begun. Well, to be honest, having analyzed it to a level which could almost brand her a certified nerd, she supposed there were a number of "beginnings" she had conveniently missed until well after the window for amending the circumstances had been sealed shut. The seeming fatality of her blindness to her surroundings as outlined... not even all the teabags in the world could make that sting any less.

From the moment she had first observed Peridot in safe seclusion back at the Galaxy Warp, with her teammates, Amethyst had found the green Gem exciting. At the time it was easy to put it down to terror on her part; a representative of an enemy she'd been "raised" hearing the odd thing about but as yet had never come into contact or even close proximity to. From there it came to be, however, that the more she saw and heard Peridot, the more fascinated she was by her. By the time of Peridot and Jasper's capture of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst had already come to terms with the fact that Peridot had been deemed attractive by her eyes. At this point it was nothing but lust, however, and a frustrated one at that. What could possibly suck more than desiring someone who wants you and your friends dead, right? Still, Amethyst began to seek the glory of ensnaring Peridot single-handedly - or single-whippedly if that was a word. She began to crave the realization of her imagined overpowering of this hot Homeworld Gem, hungered for it the way her shapeshifted stomach hungered for whatever she saw fit to scarf down.

Of course the fact that Peridot always evaded her grasp – further to the point, if Amethyst even so much as attempted to _speak_ to her directly, she either ignored it or her response was cut off by a change of subject from one of the other CGs – only served to aggravate this frustration, while at the same time heightening the level of enticement she unknowingly held for Amethyst. When she thought about it, that was probably what led her to dump Peridot's limb enhancers into the ocean. Some rash, impulsive way for her to say she'd finally gotten the best of Peridot, regardless of the fact that Peridot was already poofed and therefore unable to see it.

True, given the dramatic change in Peridot's relationship with her since then, Amethyst was now grateful for that. Things between them might not have taken the positive turn they did after Peridot formed a truce with the Crystal Gems for the sake of stopping the Cluster, if she'd known the small Quartz was the one behind the loss of the limb enhancers. Once they finally got to talking with each other, Amethyst began to feel like they had a good thing going. Sure, there were hiccups along the way – i.e., Peridot calling her defective, Peridot seeming to betray them – but Peridot always ended up alleviating the problem in the end. Through this period Amethyst found that frustrated, vengeful lust began to transform into something much lighter, something much sweeter, but no less haunting. She started wondering if this was even that feeling which bonded Ruby and Sapphire into Garnet, or had drawn Pearl to Rose Quartz... the fact that Peridot seemed to reciprocate brought a whole other dimension to the revised excitement fluttering throughout her form. Perhaps she'd finally no longer be the "single girl" of their group, that is to say, the one who'd never experienced romance before. Her demeanour forbade anyone from knowing how much she'd envied the romantic relationships around her, even the ones that didn't pan out. Perhaps that would all be at an end now...

Admittedly, it put a damper on these hopes when she found out that Peridot, after the Cluster mission (and the impromptu Malachite mission) was over and done, had decided to live apart from the Crystal Gems, despite having made the transition to their side. When it came to her and Steven, however, only the latter actually went to confirm with Peridot that this was really how she wanted it – Amethyst knew herself well enough to figure she'd get overzealous trying to cajole Peridot into coming with them, and might even scare her off altogether. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad, but she still hated the thought of the terms between them being soured to any extent. As such she settled for sulking in the back of Greg's van.

That was, of course, before the single most genius idea Amethyst had ever come up with sprang into her mind. There was actually a silver lining to this! Living out at the barn all by herself, Peridot would almost certainly get lonely, especially since she was still adjusting to her new status as a Crystal Gem, self-exiled from Homeworld to Earth. Who better to swoop in and save Peridot from the stress of isolation – especially since she knew from experience how awful that feeling was – than her very own knight in purple armour? Any time there wasn't a mission she needed to be part of, Amethyst could just warp over here and surprise the green object of her growing affections. Just the two of them, hanging out there alone... Who knew where that could lead? Amethyst was so proud of herself for thinking of this, and so happy at the prospect of being able to court Peridot away from their nosey teammates, that she was in what Garnet and Pearl might have deemed suspiciously high spirits, had they not been conveniently chalked down to the elimination of two major threats in one day. She could almost even break into song like Pearl could while cleaning up around the house, if only she could live with herself for having done it.

And then, just like the first aircraft built by humanity, it all came crashing down just moments after taking flight. She and the others had quickly rushed back to the barn when they'd seen the Roaming Eye heading that way, knowing that Steven and Peridot were both out there. Amethyst noted with surprise that Lapis Lazuli, whom Steven had claimed the day before had left for Homeworld the night before that, was there, and that she had apparently "saved" them from the ship's attack. Then of course, the Rubies piloting the ship had emerged, everyone believed they were there to kill Peridot, and under Steven's lead they'd all worked disguises as humans playing baseball to keep Peridot safe. Amethyst still chuckled at the way Steven had warned her to be careful when she exuberantly scored her home run – Ruby and Sapphire's constant flirting was much more cringe-worthy, and their re-fusing was what gave the team away in the end, and he actually cautioned _her_ about her _far_ more harmless act for Peri's benefit!

Of course, once it turned out those dumb-dumbs were on the hunt for Jasper, and didn't give a darn about Peridot, all it took was for Steven to say that Jasper was on Neptune and they were out of there. Instead of things getting back on track as they should have, however, Amethyst found out to her chagrin that Peridot was not going to be so alone out here after all.

Amethyst didn't know why, but she'd persistently harboured a deep dislike for Lapis. Maybe it had been because of how easily Lapis' water clone of her had taken her down, in comparison to the others, during the fight to save the ocean. Maybe it was just one of those inexplicable gut-feeling dislikes one encountered in a new acquaintance every now and then. Be whatever it may, even after Garnet and Pearl came to see Lapis in a bit more of a favourable light, following her video warning about Peridot coming for them with backup, Amethyst still found herself disliking the blue Gem. Maybe it had something to do with nearly going out of her mind hearing that Wailing Stone blare on and on until Steven and Greg had resolved the problem. Yeah, when she thought more about it, that probably deserved a place in the unofficial list of reasons for Amethyst to resent Lapis.

But boy, this had really done it. With things as they were right now, Amethyst looked back with regret to the moment when she'd grabbed Lapis' hand, to prevent the then-unconcious Gem from sliding into a fissure formed by one of the Cluster-induced earthquakes. If she'd known where it was going to lead, if she'd had Garnet's gift of forseeing... actually, knowing how much Steven doted on Lapis she probably couldn't have faced him for the guilt of letting Lapis fall away when she could save her.

And now, she found out as a round of post-baseball goodbyes were being exchanged, that not only was Lapis staying on Earth now, but she was going to be living in none other than the barn, with none other than Peridot! Already that was a kink in the delicious plan she'd had for private courtship of the green Gem, but to make matters worse, Peridot seemed _so_ excited to have Lapis live with her. Giddy, in fact. The painfully adorkable grin on her face when Lapis had asked for her wellbeing after knocking the ship down had not evaded Amethyst's attention. Nor had her bubbly demeanour as they were leaving that night, Steven included this time. To think that Amethyst would come to have a rival for Peridot's affections. And a Gem whom she already despised, no less! Thank goodness Steven's joy at finally going home to the Beach House was so infectious, otherwise she might have started randomly swinging her fists around, that old frustration back in a new and definitely not improved form.

But she couldn't help but smile at Steven's happiness. Even if the kind of love she felt sure was growing between herself and Peridot was suddenly being challenged by an unwanted blue abducter, the love she had for Steven would always be secure. Maybe if she just focused on being the big sister in his life for a while, until she could sort her frothy emotions out, she could stop thinking about how nice it would have been to just quietly throw Lapis away and brush it off as an "Oops"...

 **AN: And there we have my narration of a brief glimpse into the emotionally turbulent life of Amethyst. I can't wait for the series' storyline to have more time to focus on Amethyst and Peridot's relationship; I'd love to see just how accurate any of this is, compared to canon!**


End file.
